Květy zla
by Julie Osika
Summary: Adaptace básně Charlese Baudelaira na slash fanfiction. Odehrává se v knihovně Blackovic domu a jde v ní... no, řekněme, že o milostný vztah mezi dvěma osobami stejného pohlaví (Sirius a Remus). Jestli vám to vadí, jděte o dům dál.


Šereda

čili

Chvalořeč na kostlivou vílu

Remus opatrně otevřel dveře knihovny. Ostatní pokoje v domě číslo 12 na Grimmauldově náměstí byly buď přestavěné nebo odporné. Knihovna ne. Knihovna byla krásná. Knihovna byla přízračná. Stěny byly protkány sítí nezdobených polic z palisandrového dřeva, ve kterých se vznášely knihy vázané ve smetanově bílém, jemném pergamenu (Remus ten materiál obdivoval, dokud mu Sirius neprozradil, že se vyrábí z kůže nenarozených jehňat).

Bylo tam šero. Jemná, načervenalá tma lemovaná několika tisící bledých přízraků. Místnost měla tvar šestiúhelníku. Dlažba na podlaze tvořila podivný kruhový labyrint. Remus se tady vždy bál dýchat. Takhle nějak musel vypadat úplněk. Krásný, ale nebezpečný.

Dnes ale knihovna spala. Nechtěla mu ublížit. Přešel ke stěně a přejel prsty po hřbetech knih. Jejich názvy byly kruté a temné. Spoustu z nich znal. Taková už byla jeho práce. Najednou se jeho oči zastavily na jednom titulu. I ten znal. Jen ho nečekal tady.

Květy zla. Tohle jméno by slušelo i knize o černé magii. Vlastně to byla magická kniha. Jen měla příliš mnoho barev - ohnivě červenou, sírově žlutou, mrtvolnou zeleň. Rema kdysi fascinovala tak moc, že si ji dokonce koupil. Časem se jí začal bát. Byla příliš ... skutečná. Děsivá. Odložil ji ve své mysli do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Ale někdy, zřídkakdy, ji vytáhl. Ani teď neodolal.

V každém ze šesti koutů stálo křeslo. Když se do něj posadil, obklopila ho světelná korona. Otevřel knihu. Opatrně přejel prsty po hebkém papíře. Černé řádky slov se tvářily tak nezúčastněně, ale přesto se krátce poté, co vstoupily do jeho očí, měnily ve skutečnost. V prapodivnou skutečnost skládající se ze slov, fragmentů melodie a z útržků obrazů. Svět utkaný z písmen byl stále skutečnější. Verše se mu vpálily na sítnici a nemohl se jich zbavit.

Vrzly dveře. Vstoupil Sirius. Vesele na Rema zamával, ale očividně ho nechtěl rušit. Báseň a realita splynuly. Remus zaklapl knihu a usmál se. Sirius si to vyložil jako výzvu. Zřejmě proto, že to byla výzva.

Opatrně k vlkodlakovi přistoupil a pohladil ho po tváři.

_Ty nejsi jistě tím, má drahá,_

_co Veuillot zove poupátkem._

_Hra, láska, bujnost, jež tě zmáhá,_

_vřou starý kotli, v těle tvém._

_Ty nejsi svěží již, má drahá!_

Remus se usmál. Trochu smutně. Sirius opravdu zestárl. Vzal ho za ruku a cítil, jak se mu do dlaně vepsala každá vteřina strávená v Azkabanu. Příliš mnoho vteřin.

Zvedl si jeho ruku k ústům a opatrně ji políbil.

_Křepelko stará, přese vše_

_ti dobrodružství neslýchaná_

_dodala lesku veteše,_

_která je opotřebována,_

_a stále svádí přese vše._

Siriova ruka se mu vysmekla a s potutelným smíchem zamířila ke spodnímu okraji košile. Jeho druhá ruka mezitím zajela do Remových vlasů.

Remus se rozesmál. Úplně nahlas a jeho smích se odrážel od studených stěn knihovny jako oblázek od vodní hladiny.

Sirius tázavě zamrkal, ale nezeptal se. Měl Remův smích příliš rád na to, aby ho zahnal otázkou. Umlčel proto svého přítele polibkem. Dlouhým a horkým. Trval celou jednu sloku.

_Já neshledávám monotonní_

_mízu tvých čtyřiceti let;_

_mě, Jeseni, tvé plody voní_

_nad obyčejný květ!_

_Ne, nejsi nikdy monotonní!_

Remus ostře vydechl a už se nedokázal dál ovládat. Jeho prsty se roztančily mezi knoflíky Siriovy košile a pak se vyhladověle vrhly na kůži. Bylo to jako první jarní tání, které trhá přehrady. Během několika málo vteřin ležely téměř všechny jejich svršky na podlaze. K prstům se přidala i ústa.

Verše v Remově hlavě pulsovaly s naléhavostí, které by nemohlo docílit žádné zaklínadlo.

_Tvá kostra chová přes svůj prach_

_nejeden vděk a půvab milý;_

_v tvých klíčních jamkách, kořenkách,_

_nacházím pepře zvláštní síly._

_Má vděk tvá kostra přes svůj prach._

Do špiček prstů se jim oběma vléval oheň. Drze se vysmívali osudu, který se je kdysi opovážil rozdělit.

_Posměchu směšných milovníčků,_

_do těžkých dýní celých pryč!_

_Já mám ten párek dvou tvých klíčů_

_radš nežli Šalamounův klíč,_

_lituje směšných milovníčků._

Remus se na chvilku zastavil, podstoupil a vychutnával ozvěnu rozkoše. Odhrnul Siriovi vlasy z očí a znovu se rozesmál.

_Tvé vlasy, modrá přilbice_

_ti stíní čelo bojovnice,_

_jež nemyslí a nerdí se,_

_a pak zpět kloužou, padajíce_

_jak chochol modré přilbice._

Sirius jen tak stál a díval se. Remus více než kdy jindy ucítil, že má na sobě jen nahou kůži. Jakoby mu po ní tančily střípky ledu.

_Tvé oči blátem černající,_

_v nichž září divné lucerny,_

_oživovány hnědí lící,_

_metají oheň pekelný._

_Máš oči blátem černající._

Ty oči ho vždycky fascinovaly. V poslední době se často skrývaly do tmy, ale hluboko uvnitř skutečně planul oheň pekelný. Světlo stvořené z hlubin země a žhavé lávy. Druhá strana pekla. Krev a žhnoucí kámen. Noc a horko.

V Removi se ukrývalo peklo ze zábnoucího měsíčního svitu a mrznoucího stříbra. Právě proto ho tak přitahovala druhá strana. Ohnivá a nezkrotná. Plápolající ve větru a bojující s mrazem. Mohla ho spálit na uhel, ale alespoň hřála. Hřála, štípala a zraňovala, ale taky ho milovala.

Sirius natáhl ruku, přitáhl k sobě Removu tvář a znovu ho políbil.

_Pln chlípnosti a hrdosti,_

_tvůj hořký ret nás popuzuje._

_Ten ret, toť Ráj, jenž trpkostí_

_nás vábí jako odpuzuje._

_Té chlípnosti a hrdosti!_

Remus si připadal jako hračka. Bezmocná panenka v rukou zkušeného dítěte. Pohyboval se tam, kam ho ty ruce vedly, nechal se řídit jeho dechem.

Už dávno nepatřil sám sobě. Byl výsostným územím člověka, který ho mohl rozbít na kusy. Spálit stejně jako hadrovou panenku a popel pak nechat odnést větrem.

Jenomže Sirius by to neudělal. Už ne.

O hodinu později leželi oba nahoře v ložnici. Oheň uhasl, ale uhlíky pořád doutnaly. Sirius usnul.

Vypadal šťastně.

Remus ho tiše pozoroval. Na tváři měl náznak úsměvu. Jakoby se bál, že když se doopravdy usměje, roztříští se tahle chvíle na tisíc bezvýznamných slov. Prsty lehkými jako jiskry nad ohništěm přejel po přítelově tváři.

_Tvá rudá kůže bez kouzel,_

_Jak četnická plať nelíbezná,_

_Již nezná potu plných těl,_

_Tak jako slz tvé oko nezná._

_(A přece není bez kouzel!)_


End file.
